Maximum Ride: The Director
by IssytheWriter17
Summary: Summary: It’s me, Max. I told you the next time I’d be back it wouldn’t be pretty well, it isn’t. Two years have passed and things are…well, not good.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maximum Ride: The Director

Summary: It's me, Max. I told you the next time I'd be back it wouldn't be pretty-well, it isn't. Two years have passed and things are…well, not good.

Disclaimer: Mr. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride…..If you didn't know that you deserve a slap in the face, I mean really. emphasis on the REALLY

* * *

Prologue

So, yeah, it's been two years. I can legally drive with a license-that I (of course) don't have. I'm 16. With a past. Already. And one that most adults would find horrifying to say the least.

Since you've been gone I'll have to recapitulate (recap for short) the last two years. And, impressive I know. With old age comes more ridiculous big words that are just an extension of words you use all the time. JK.

* * *

First fic. Be brutal. I am only putting up the prologue to see what you guys think. If you send me five reviews (preferably positive ones) I'll put up a nice chapter fully explaining the last two years. I might even be writing it now…… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back, I won't have time to update this weekend so here's a quickie. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this cause I have to. Everyone knows who owns Max Ride. It's……James Patterson!!!! Big surprise. Big disappointment to me who, Once Upon a Dream, owned Maximum Ride and all the adoring fans who came with it…JK.

* * *

Chapter 2

On with history folks! As you all know, I left off leaving the home of my awesome mother, sister, and deranged father. Dr. Martinez (a.k.a. Mom) is the coolest mom anyone ever could have wished for. Ella Martinez (a.k.a. Lil' Sis) is the greatest sister ever. And Jeb Batchelder. Jeb. Evil Scientist and Father. My Father……

Anyway, I left with my Flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. And Total. We lead very action-packed lives for our ages considering none of us are over 14 and the youngest in 6. Our adventures are published in case you didn't know. So go get 'em.

I flew with my Flock to California, the opposite of where we went last time, but we wanted to experience the beach together you know. That only lasted a couple of days due to the reparations we had to make. And the Voice. It totally ruined our vacation. It kept telling me to come back. That I wasn't done there yet. So I had to go back of course. It turns out I wasn't done with my training yet. Jeb insisted that even though I was _evolved_ enough to save the world, I wasn't _trained_ enough to save the world. His mistake.

We stayed. We had to. Ella and Mom were thrilled to have us back though. Iggy and Ella really hit it off. They actually got pretty serious. They dated. They kissed. They looked at each other in that love struck teenager way. It was cute. But when we left they had to break it off. I think they still love each other though. I can tell Iggy hasn't gotten over it yet. I doubt he will anytime soon.

Angel and Gazzy spent time playing with the family dog and Total OUR family dog.

Nudge…..Nudge kinda played as a third wheel to Ella and Iggy. Awkward. Extremely So. After a while I had a chat with her and she suddenly found her schoolwork A LOT more interesting. Oh and yeah, we went to school too. Real school. One without antiseptics and mad genetic scientists. Except for Fang and I. We had another kind of education in mind.

About that……

* * *

Mwuahahahaha, cliffy. Just F.Y.I., ALL of my chapters are going to be this short, but my posts will (hopefully) be frequent. I MIGHT post again soon. But I make no promises. I'm going out of town. And I've got things to do too you know. It's my birthday this weekend. I don't have to post if I don't want to! Issy 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back. Sorry I was busy for my birthday, so that's my excuse for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: As much as I would LIKE to own Maximum Ride, I indeed DO NOT own it. So there. Don't make any accusations. Please.

* * *

Chapter 3

Before anything, I have to let you know that I HAD to go back to Jeb, even though I didn't like him very much at the time. My options were limited and I was confused. The Voice. My mission. Etc. Etc. Now that that's out of the way, I'll proceed…

Look, the deal with Fang and me is complicated. It always has been. The line between friends and more than friends has been iffy for the last 6 or so years. It was like, we hit puberty, and then bam! our relationship was totally in question as to what side of the line we were on. But we didn't let anyone know that. As far as I was concerned, we were best friends. Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious had his own opinions, and he was very jealous of them. But no signals had been passed, well, none since the cave, but I don't like to mention that. I was an emotional wreck.

Now that the anatomy of our complicated situation has been laid out, we go to the ACTUAL situation. The situation I'm talking about is the one back in Arizona, not the one now where we are. Trust me, they're different. But more of that later.

The situation back in Arizona when we were still 14 going on 15 was especially awkward. We had had our first real kiss AND our first real fight. I was glad to have everyone back, but Fang and I needed to patch things up still.

Our education consisted of one on one combat fighting with Jeb. Except it was kind of two on one, with Fang and me and then Jeb. Jeb taught us while the kids were at school, so now the whole education thing makes sense, I hope. Well, somehow we were supposed to exterminate the rest of Itex and it affiliates. Supposedly they were still underground and in remote locations, so we had to rat 'em out. It wasn't gong to be easy with the top security and whatnot, so the training was especially difficult. But one main thing Jeb stressed with me and Fang was teamwork. I was the leader. Fang was the right hand man. He was my PROTECTOR. My backup. My, my, well….person who would do anything to protect me in a life or death situation. Not that that would ever happen. And if it did I would totally sacrifice myself. Fang's not getting anywhere near anything that requires his self-sacrifice. Yeah right. Like he could get past me. Dream on…

Our training went on for two years. Until Jeb thought we were ready. Endless days of tactics, teamwork, cryptology (for those sneaky code-type Itex bad-boys), and new gadgets. I know, cool gadgets, but not really. We didn't actually get them. It was like duplicates of new technology Itex uses for security and Top Secret file type things. We just basically learned how to crack them.

So now you're wondering… Fang. Me. TONS of time spent training together. No matter if Jeb was there or not. Well, put a plug in that stream of thought. We didn't really do anything. Jeb never let us alone. I have to admit there were moments when I thought he was flirting or eyeing me or getting kind of close to me, but still, nada. I MIGHT have sent the message a couple times. But we took our jobs very seriously. We never got any alone time, therefore, no action. I was comfortable just hanging out with him though. We liked each other's company no matter where or in any situation. We healed and we grew closer. Closer than ever before. We matured. It was great.

But the good times only last so long.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!!!! Review please! PLEASE!

Issy


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long. Been busy. Harry Potter, babysitting, flooring, etc. etc.

Anyway, this one's for **I am Brooklyn **and **roughdiamond5**, thanks for your messages. I hope you like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: Here we are, yet again. The ever-present question: "Do you _think _you own Maximum Ride?" and the ever-present answer behind it: "Cause if you do, I'm reporting you, cause your plagiarizing! Na na nana na……" So yeah, this disclaimer is for you people out there who are anal about rules. No offense, but I mean really. _Really._ Everybody KNOWS James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, else what are we doing here? You have to be pretty darn obsessed with Maximum Ride AND James Patterson to even BE on this site. (Tirade over) [but To Be Continued….

* * *

Chapter 4

Aaahhhhh……. The good times. So relaxing, calming, satisfactory….

BAM! REALITY WAKE UP CALL!! IT'S FOR ME AT 911! MY FUTURE IS ON THE LINE!

Sorry, I had to bring ya'll back to reality. I was serious about the whole life on the line thing. Our lazy days, and free weekends, and three square meals a day (sometimes four), were over. OVER. We, that is, the Flock and I were about to leave. After two solitary years being normal, or, not so much for me and Fang as for the Flock, had to be cut off a little sooner than we hoped. The time had come to move. And I mean MOVE! Like that time we were in New York being chased by a bunch of Erasers and one caught up to me and caught me, but then dropped dead? Well, I'm talking about the pre-expiration part. We hauled butt. This time things were different though.

We (Fang and I) were just finished with our afternoon training session, Jeb had introduced us to some pretty sinister torturing method, that we were getting pretty close to withstanding, when it came. The inevitable call. Some freaky Whitecoat had called and I was mad. Beyond mad. They threatened to take my mom and sister as hostage if I told them what they wanted me to do. Jeb was, of course, the Voice, so he knew. He gave me some advice as to which decision I should make, but other than that, he just looked sad.

I had to break it to the Flock and that above all else would be the biggest let down. They knew I was going to have to leave someday. But we thought it would be a couple more years. Not now, not this soon.

We had to leave the next day. Mom was devastated. Ella wanted to know why. Jeb just sat there looking austere. The Flock was in tears. With one last hug from everybody, and a farewell kiss in Ella and Iggy's case, we left. Up and away as always. Always away…..

And of course, YOU want to know why. Well, the thing is, even though the Director was put in jail, she had still brainwashed those under her while she was the head-honcho. Therefore, her evil cohorts did her evil bidding. They threatened the lives of my mom and my sister. They said if I didn't go see the Director, then I would never see their eyes filled with joy and life again. Ever. So what was I supposed to do?!! Just sit there and take that. No. You know me. I'm a go-getter type of person. So I left for one of the most secure prisons in America. The USP (United States Penitentiary) Hazelton. It's located in Preston County, West Virginia. It's also the ONLY USP that holds FEMALE inmates.(I think). It's no Florence ADMAX, but still a USP. That's big.

Now if only I could find out WHAT she wants. Which I'm totally not giving to her anyway…

* * *

Review!! REVIEW!! Please! Be brutal, give me your criticism! I thrive on it. No, I really do appreciate ya'lls reviews. They're great. I WILL be posting the next chapter soon. And there WILL be Fax in it. But I'm still PG over here. I have to stick to my rating, and my integrity….

Now if I could only get Fang's shirt off……

Issy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I promised I'd update, so here I am…updating. I promised Fax in this chapter, so there will be some action. But keep in mind that it IS PG in here…..Anyway, thank **I am Brooklyn **for some of the ideas in this chapter. She's brilliant.

Disclaimer: (Tirade SO on)….Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! What's with you anal people! And what's with the--- oh, you, um, AREN'T anal…..my bad. (Side Note: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, James Patterson does…)

* * *

Chapter 5 

I could feel my nerves react to the warmth. It was like I had never felt anything in five years. Like my nerves were dormant. My receptors were shut off…

But don't worry, I'm really talking about getting a shower. I had been freezing before, so you know when you're REALLY cold and you get in a really hot shower and it kinda hurts? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. It's like your nerves are resisting the warmth and it stings. I was shivering for a minute in blazing hot water. Don't cha just LOVE that feeling?

(sigh) The joys of showering.

Anyway, we were staying in a very, ummmm, _cheap, _hotel in Texas. I know, you're like _Texas?_ Why Texas!? Well, the Flock and I decided to extend our vacation AND get on the Director's nerves. And NOW you're like, BUT WHAT ABOUT ELLA AND DR.MARTINEZ?!!!! Well, THEY'RE on an extended vacation to Mexico, so we can keep a good eye out, and relax…..for a day.

Unfortunately, actually, VERY unfortunately, we ALL have to SHARE _one _bedroom. With ONE bed!!!! Oi vey! The very thought of Me, _Fang_, **Iggy**, Nudge, **_the gasman_** and Angel sharing a bed makes me very scared. And we **thought **about sleeping on the floor. No thanks. Mysterious stains. Mysterious colors. Barf-a-Rama. Two years of nice clean beds with nice clean floors does that to you. The bed is King Size though, so that might make it a LITTLE better. I guess.

I turned off the shower, and hastily got dressed in my makeshift tank top and shorts for pajamas. I towel dried my hair and put on my socks. Note: If you can't SLEEP on the floor, then you don't want to WALK on it either. You could only empathize from experience. I could refer you to this hotel, but I would very much like to spare you. I'm great aren't I .

I walked out, checked myself in the mirror, which had some foreign objects stuck to it (shudder), and went to go sit down, on a chair, with my towel under me.

Fang had the shower next, so he proceeded in taking a TWENTY minute shower, which he might have done so to prepare himself for the horrible bed, but anyway, it took a LONG time.

He walked out, dark mysteriousness and all, shirtless. As in WITHOUT a shirt. I stared in shock for about a minute, then became very interested in a crack in the ceiling, which had some mildew around it (shudder, double time). But as he walked toward the chair Iggy had just vacated (to go take a shower) I couldn't help but notice the way his shoulders had broadened more, and how his toned muscles weren't merely hinted at, as they had been under his black t-shirt, but were staring right at me. His midnight black wings were magnificent and his back was still dripping wet. His feathers glistened…..

"Ummm, Max, HELLO, earth to Max!!" Nudge waved a hand in front of my face. I had zoned out.

"..Oh!" I started. "Yeah, um, Nudge.." I replied shaking off my trance.

"What were you staring at?" then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Cause it looked like you were staring at Fang. And if I hadn't caught you at that moment, I think you would have drooled!! I know Fang's shirtless and all, but you should have seen the way he looked at you when you came out! I think HE almost drooled. But you were completely oblivious to it as always---"

I cut her off, "Ok, Ok Nudge, so what if I was staring at Fang, and so what if he was staring at me. I might have had something stuck…on…my face, yeah, on my face!"

"Ooookay, if you say so," Nudge replied, unbelieving.

I dismissed and went on thinking about tomorrow in my mind. But eventually we had to go to sleep…..

Nudge wanted to sleep closest to the right edge, no boys. Iggy called the end before anyone else. Angel insisted on sleeping in between Nudge and me. The Gasman would have slept next to me, but he didn't want to sleep next to any girls. Which left………Fang. Next to me. Great.

Tonight should be interesting….

* * *

Relax, I'm righting the next chapter now. I know I promised Fax in THIS Chapter, but since I elongated so much, I'm going to extend this little hijink to the next chapter as well. I hope you were satisfied with Fang taking off his shirt. I was swooning when I wrote it. Remember, they're both sixteen, so they ARE older and more matured. Issy 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya'll, what's up. I'm updating again. In one day. You should sooooo be thanking me for this. Anyway, I just wanted to give a shout out to **I am Brooklyn**. Again pure brilliance.

Disclaimer: How…many…..single….**stinkin'**…..times…..DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!! (Edge of hysteria in voice) I. Don't. Own. Max. Ride. Or any of its affiliates, properties, or co-investors!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fang and I. Me and Fang. One happy, happy party.

So yeah, We had to sleep next to each other. And the next morning when we woke up….

(Laughs very hard) So did you guys want DETAILS? Cause you know I could give them, to you. If you want….Okay, then, I guess I won't…..JK JK! I'll give you the details. I have to include a little romance in here if I'm going to reveal more later (yep, I said that).

Anyway, we had to sleep next each other, quite close by the way…..

I put out my fist allowing the others to stack theirs on top of mine as was usual before we went to sleep. Fang and I kept our distance, we weren't very comfortable, but eventually we went to sleep.

However, in the middle of the night I felt a foot nudge mine, a hand around my waist, and I smelled the most awful smell. Gazzy had achieved his namesake. Yes, he had farted. So that foot, and hand was, of course, Fang. He was sleeping next to ME and Gazzy, so he had moved my direction to escape the smell. I was so shocked I almost jumped out from under the covers, but found that I couldn't due to Fang's firm grip and my partial shock. So I just lay there staring at Fang.

I think I actually drifted for a while, because before I knew it, Fang had slid closer to me. So close that Total, which I forgot to mention and was sleeping next to Angel and Nudge, probably couldn't snuggle in between us. I opened my eyes, and I saw that Fang was still asleep. He might have been dreaming about a new pair of black shoes to go with a new black ensemble, but I don't know. He was smiling slightly though.

This time, I did NOT go back to sleep. I radiated discomfort. I think he felt it after a time because he suddenly woke up, as if the new shoes didn't fit or match or something. He opened his eyes to look straight into my tense expression. He suddenly donned the same expression as he realized the current location of his hand. He blushed furiously. So did I. He removed his hand somewhat, or was I just imagining it?, reluctantly.

"Sorry," he whispered hastily.

"It's ok," I answered back.

As I turned to my other side to try and attempt sleep after this awkward encounter, I felt him grab my hand. I turned a little too quickly and ended up write in his face. My lips on his. An electric shock ran through me, and I was tempted to move further on with this accidental peck. But before I could, Fang kissed me back, but just slightly, and pulled away. He kissed me once more, as if that was his intent all along, and said goodnight. He didn't let go of my hand, but it didn't matter anyway. I was soaring through the clouds. I hadn't kissed him for two years, and just a little kiss like that had taken me back. I wasn't sure if I wanted our relationship to move on like it would have before, but it wasn't like I could control it. My feelings for Fang had always been irrational, and my brain was severely muddled anytime he touched me, kissed me, basically anything. I allowed for his hand to stay there, in mine. And strangely enough, I drifted off to sleep…..

* * *

Sorry, Sorry. I had to stop. But review, review!!! I've posted twice in one day!!!! I am going to have to stop for awhile though. I HAVE TO DO MY SUMMER READING!!! Once I'm done, I'll post again. But REVIEW!! I hope that that Fax was enough for you. It's my first gander. BE brutal. Issy 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ya'll. Sorry to leave you hangin' for so long. I just started school two days ago. Not fun.

Anyway, this one's for **I am Brooklyn**, **roughdiamond5**, and all those other peoples who are reading this out there. I appreciate all of your reviews. You all get some of my awesome snickerdoodles.

So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: so before I start I'm going to give you a disclaimer……wait, no I'm not……yes, yes I am……NO I'M NOT!…………………..

* * *

Chapter 7

….Dreams of butterflies and daisies……………..Roses, lilac, lavender…………….(sigh)

The sunlight was fully permeating through the baby blue sky. Nothing could be nearly as poetic, as, as, well, beautiful……………

I turned to look across the open expanse of lush green grass when I came across the sharp reality that was Fang. I took him in hungrily. His dark, penetrating eyes, his overgrown hair that covered his forehead and concealed his eyes, his shirtless upper body….It was pale and carefully muscled. It looked hard, and worse for wear due to the scars, which lightly slashed his arms, chest, abs……He came ever closer to me. My heart was pounding. It was aching for him…He finally came close enough for me to touch him, so I reached out for him to grab my hand. My fingers were suddenly intertwined within his, and he came within inches of my face. I heard a soft, cheerful sound. Kind of like a girl….giggling? Oh, it was me.

Hmmmm, I am liking this dream waaaay too much.

Just as Fang leaned in to kiss me, JUST as he hesitated before the kiss to see how he would be responded to, JUST as our lips were about to touch…It ended.

I opened my eyes blearily to see the same dark features within inches of my face. Fang was looking at me with the same tender expression that made my heart leap into my throat and my stomach fill with butterflies.

I was sorely tempted to fulfill the wishes of the dream Fang, but this was reality. I really can't do anything I want. But man, did I want to. It almost looked like he was going to do so himself, but just then, the others started stirring. Darn kids! Don't they see what's going on here!? I can't have a MOMENT alone with, well, with um, Fang?! These things always got in the way. Strangely enough, it looked like Fang was following the same line of thought, but he looked resolute for some odd reason. He caught me up in his arms, and kissed me deeply for about .2 seconds. Not nearly long enough. I kissed him back, but he pulled away before I could really get into it. I was disappointed, but when he pulled away, I saw why: Iggy had just opened his eyes.

"Close your eyes!!" Fang whispered hastily.

I did and I tried to feign sleep, but I couldn't help but open my eyes to slits. I saw Iggy shake his head in utter shock and incomprehension, then shake it again as he saw our supposed slumber. He seemed to make a decision that nothing had been going on.

"Must have been dreaming," Iggy said dazedly to himself. "Or maybe it was a nightmare..."

The rest of the Flock started waking as daylight seared through the windows. I "woke up" at the same time Fang did, and I exited the bed after the other girls had.

We all got ready quickly and, after I had brushed my teeth and checked myself in the mirror, Fang had come up to brush his teeth as well. I took the opportunity to whisper something hastily to him while we were still alone:

"We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Did you like it? I'm sorry about the little dialog, but I had to explain how Max felt about the situation. If you didn't get those hints from the dream sequence, then read it again. I promise it's there. I'll try and update again this week, but I make no promises. More reviews means I'll be more compelled to please all of my readers…

Oh, and does anyone know what an OOC is. I am totally lost on all the lingo. If someone could fill me in, I would be much obliged.

Issy


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! How are ya'll? I'm soooooo sorry about missing out for so long. I've really wanted to update, but I've been so busy with school and everything. Anyway, I'm here now, so that's all that matters. To me, at least.

I am dedicating this chapter to Ana, Elle, and Sheena for always being there….and being crazy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, so about that little misunderstanding that James Patterson owned Maximum Ride (amused cackle), I'm going to have to sue you for everything you're worth…so, yeah.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ah, the joys of being a teenager…

With a genetic alteration that gives me wings and other bird-like tributes,

And with 5 other people to take care of,

Running towards certain doom,

With another teenage boy (who happens to be one of the five) who keeps kissing you, with mysterious intentions which he won't tell you.

SO much fun.

Fang and I were in the crappy hotel room together, alone, and packing. The others had gone downstairs and to the shop next door to get some supplies like soap, food, etc. for our journey onward.

And I was feeling a little nervous. I mean, I had promised Fang we would talk later, you know, about the kissing thing, but did I really WANT to know? What if he was kissing me but dreaming of that horrible Lissa girl? Would I want to know something like that? I think not. But then again, what if he was kissing me because he wanted to? Or maybe it wasn't that at all………

Oi. Only one way to find out…

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?" one word, just one…

"Well, you know what I wanted to talk about earlier? About, you know…"

"What?"

I walked over to him, grinding my teeth in frustration, ready to get this out of him. But I got a little too close in my quest. I tripped, of course, over myself. (I was nervous, what can I say). I found myself .5 seconds later, in Fang's arms. Boy, was it awkward. I tried to pry his warm hands away, but not before he ALMOST kissed me again. What was up with him!?

I stopped his lips with my hand, and gauged his expression. It looked soft, and yearning at first, but then it looked torn, confused, and a little offended.

Was this really Fang?

I released my hand and backed away two steps, just to be safe.

"What was that?!"

"Oh" was all he said.

"Well?" I waited.

"Max, lately, I've been, well, its kinda hard to explain…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Well, you know, before we went back to Jeb we had really gotten close. Then I, well we, couldn't be close because of Jeb there, so I waited. I know I haven't been telling you everything, but I figured that…. well…"

"That I would catch on to picking up where we left off."

Realization hit me. Of course, how could I pick up on that? No matter how perceptive I may be of Fang, he was still a mystery to me.

Not that I didn't WANT to do exactly what he was saying, but it's not like I can just make out with him right now. It doesn't work that way.

And he wasn't doing anything to help.

Just the way he stood there, dark and brooding, was attracting to me. He was irresistible. Not to mention he STILL hadn't put a shirt on. I was probably drooling right now.

I snapped out of it when I realized how close he had come. I had been entranced, but it was like an electric force had zinged through the room and closed the space between us. He was within inches of my face.

UGH!!!! He was so frustrating! He wasn't doing anything to help me think clearly…

He then proceeded to kiss me again (How ironic), just like he had in that cave so long ago. His hand was behind my neck, keeping it there. He smothered my lips, kissing me softly, but then not as softly.

Not that I cared.

I reacted differently than the first time. I wrapped my hands around his neck and held him there too.

I was shocked though.

What am I doing?! Why am I kissing him back?

_Because you love him, that's why._ The voice chimed in… yay

Well, this is going just a little fast, don't you think?

_Like you were going to avoid this._ _He's been waiting for you for two years._

Ugh! Shut up, I am SO confused!

_You know you want this to._

Do I?

I lost myself in this question, but I couldn't seem to detach myself from Fang's warm, eager mouth. I don't know how long we had been doing this, but I was running out of air. I was pulling away as the door opened.

"Whoa, twice in one day. I must be hallucinating. That bed WAS crappy…" Iggy exclaimed.

Fang and I jumped about five feet away from each otehr. Both of us were dazed and confused. Probably the kissing.

So much for privacy.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review please!!!!!!! I'm begging on my hands and knees! Oh, and did anyone see the lunar eclipse this morning (its the 28th)?

Issy


	9. Chapter 9

OMG!!!! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been reaaaaaaaallllllly busy. I won't even be surprised if people don't review after this because they've forgotten my story altogether. But I'm still hopin'.

Anyway, on with the party.

Disclaimer:………………………………………….sure

* * *

Chapter 9

We were on our way. Finally. Max was flying next to me, amazingly tough and powerful. But that's my opinion.

I was completely startled by Iggy's more than rude invasion of our privacy. That blind fool was gonna pay later. (A.N.-Iggy _is_ blind in my story, sorry, I was too used to Iggy not being blind in roughdiamond5's story.)

I mean, I was RIGHT in the middle of an AWESOME make out session with Max, and he had to barge in. Typical.

I might sound a little sexist piggish. I'm sorry. But I've been waiting for this to happen for four years. I love Max. I mean, _really_ love her. I would give up black for her. She just doesn't know she loves ME back yet.

Nudge started on some silly tirade, "You know, I don't think it's very wise to be going straight into the belly of the beast. I understand we have to save Dr. Martinez and Ella, but couldn't we be a little more subtle? Out of all of our missions' plans, this one has to be the MOST asinine. But, then again, maybe that's the genius of it. Or maybe there isn't a way to be subtle with the Director around. Hey—"

"Could you shut your yap for more than two seconds to let SOMEONE get a word in?!" Total pretty much barked.

"Man, I am so confused now…." Gasman stated dazedly.

"Ok, everybody, we have to not be subtle for this to work. The Director has to know we are there or she'll kill my mom and sister." Max explained.

I decided to chip in… "Yeah."

Max looked at me like I had developed that new infectious strand of Tuberculosis.

I looked back into her warm, chocolate brown eyes like I had never seen anything in this world before. She was pretty flustered after that.

Angel giggled.

"What's so hysterical?" Iggy asked—seeing as Angel was losing altitude because she was laughing so hard.

"Max and Fang, and Fax…" Angel couldn't go on, she was laughing too hard.

"Angel," I said it as a warning.

"Fine, fine," she said, but in my mind she added, "but the others will find out soon if you guys don't quit kissing."

"Fine. But what really made you laugh so hard?" I, of course, sent this to Angel in my mind.

"Nothing, just that she loves you…"

Oh.

* * *

Ok, so tell me what you think of Fang's POV. I know it's a little OOC, but still. I have a little writer's block, but I hope to update soon. Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Issy


	10. Author's Note

-1Hey ya'll! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately! You can PM or whatever with your hate notes because I deserve it. I'll try and update over break….I promise. But just hold on. I have finals, so I can't update this weekend. Bear with me!!!!

All of you get snicker doodles!

Issy the Writer


	11. Chapter 10

Ok, so I owe everyone an apology.

I said I would update over break….didn't happen. I really don't know how to make it up to you other than to put all of my extra time and determination into updating this story.

But I also know MR4 is coming out on Monday squeal so most of you will be reading that book five times over the week, and won't be able to read fanfiction. However, I owe it to ya'll to update. So I will.

Disclaimer: I am only doing this thing because I have to…Everyone knows _I_ own Max Ride…Cause I am Max Ride! Mwuahahahaha!!!!! Just Kidding …Or am I?

* * *

Chapter 10

Fang. The eternal question.

I mean really, how can one boy be so confusing? It's not like he's anything extraordinary…wait scratch that. He's a freaking mutant bird kid; Fang is anything _but_ not extraordinary.

But…Do I love him? I mean, like that?

_You can't deny the obvious chemistry Max_, the voice chimed in. A joy. As always.

I guess--I guess I really do LOVE him, in that crazy, head-over-heels kind of way. Otherwise, why would I drool at him shirtless? Why do I react so darn confusingly when he looks at me or touches me? And when we kiss--well, it's magical.

There can only be one logical answer: I LOVE Fang.

Well, there it is.

This all reminds of that one Cascada song…

Wait--What if he doesn't like me the same way?

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Nudge's outburst, "You know, I don't think it's very wise to be going straight into the belly of the beast. I understand we have to save Dr. Martinez and Ella, but couldn't we be a little more subtle? Out of all of our missions' plans, this one has to be the MOST asinine. But, then again, maybe that's the genius of it. Or maybe there isn't a way to be subtle with the Director around. Hey—"

"Could you shut your yap for more than two seconds to let SOMEONE get a word in?!" Total barked out snidely.

"Man, I am so confused now…." Gasman said, shaking his head confusingly.

"Ok, everybody, we have to not be subtle for this to work. The Director has to know we are there or she'll kill my mom and sister." I explained.

Fang decided to comment… "Yeah."

I looked at Fang like he had just told me his new favorite song was "Low" by Flo Rida. Yeah, I don't think that will _ever_ happen.

Then, he looked at me with his dark, deep eyes and stared at me. Some kind of emotion was buried within his expression. I had a feeling it had something to do with his romanticism these past few days. I blushed.

Darn it! I just started thinking about that Cascada song again. Now it's stuck in my head…_Every_ _time we touch, I get this feeling. Every time we-- _

Angel giggled. And I mean doubled-over-in-laughter-about-to-die-from-asphyxiation kind of giggling.

"What's so hysterical?" Iggy asked—Angel was losing altitude.

"Max and Fang, and Fax…" Angel was laughing so hard she could barely fly!

"Angel," Fang warned. What was his deal?

"Fine, fine," she said. Well, at least I wouldn't have to go back around and catch her before she really started to fall.

But I was still curious.

What had made Angel laugh so hard?

I looked at the members of my flock for the answer.

Nudge was soaring somewhat peacefully, but I could tell she was still confused about the whole 'Director' situation.

Note to self: elaborate on plans for 'Director's Doom' later. And make a chart for increased clarity.

The Gasman was coasting, doing little twists here and there as the wind patterns shifted.

Iggy was confused-looking, but he seemed to have accepted the fact that Angel's laughter was not inclusive to him.

And Total was in Iggy's backpack, dozing off. His little black face still looked as if it was smirking from his previous smart remark.

So that left Fang.

Fang was staring intently at Angel as I inspected him.

A second later it looked as though an epiphany had just dawned on him.

Then he looked straight at me.

Our eyes locked and I knew he knew.

Oh [insert swear word of your choice

I was going to have to speak to Angel about this later.

* * *

Angel should really stay out of people's minds shouldn't she? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And I hope that that wasn't too OOC.

Review please! Pretty, pretty please! I love it when you do.

Issy


End file.
